cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Percy Winkley
Overview |badges= Origin of Power }} He can be found at the University. __TOC__ Introductions Introduced by *Montague Castanella Information Midnight Squad Member As one of the younger members of the Midnight Squad, Percy seems to get himself into a lot of trouble. Often acting before thinking through what he's doing or where he's going, he has a tendency to find himself strung up by one villain group or another. Thankfully, the Midnighters can spare a member or two for a rescue operation. Percy escapes the full wrath of the Midnight Club leaders because, while his risks seem rash, they often result in large windfalls of knowledge and lore for the Club. Initial Contact Hey, have we met? I think you rescued me once. Well, as a proper introduction, I'm , one of the members of the Midnight Squad. As a member, I learn the lost - hidden - history of the world. This sends me, and all the Midnighters, down dark paths that oftentimes lead to even darker threats. That's why we do what we do, though, because if no one went down those rabbit holes, we would be unprepared when something vile crept out of them. Requirements not met I have something, but it's beyond your current security level. You should come talk to me when you're Security Level 30. No More Missions I don't have anything more for you, perhaps your other contacts have something? Store Percy Winkley does not sell Enhancements or Inspirations. Story Arc (The Origin of Power) Souvenir The Origin of Power You look at one of the ancient tablets that Percy Winkley gave you as a souvenir of your adventures and are reminded of the events you've come to know of as... The Origin of Power Percy Winkley sent you all over Paragon City to talk to different heroes of each of the five origins. You talked to War Witch about magic, Manticore regarding his natural skills and training and Positron about technology. You even spoke with Synapse about how he became who he is today thanks to a Crey experiment. One of the more interesting visits you had was with Sister Psyche regarding the creation of mutants during the late thirties. All of this showed you the history of origins... of powers. However, it wasn't until the Circle of Thorns decided to try and corrupt that power that you got to take action. The Thorns had found an ancient cave filled with tablets. These tablets were said to hold the secrets of power and the Thorns were attempting to bend that power to their own end. Thankfully, Percy had tracked down where the cave was and you went there and collected all the tablets for the Midnight Squad, making sure that the Thorns wouldn't be able to use them for any nefarious purposes. Briefing I want to explain something to you. More accurately, I want you to learn about something bigger than you or I. It's the one thing that ties us all together, not just in Paragon City and the Rogue Isles, but all of us, through all time. It's . Where it comes from, how it changes and what it means to us now. It's true, this is a history lesson of sorts, but it's also an instruction manual. So, if that's your bag, perhaps it's best you go raid a Circle of Thorns den or some other more pedestrian assignment. You up for a history lesson? Mission Acceptance Well done. I thought I saw more depth in those eyes than just the dumb heroic brute. We get so many of them nowadays. But, I digress. Her name is War Witch. She will guide you through the ways of Magic. Unnecessary Solicitation Go and talk with War Witch regarding the origin of Magic. I've heard her speak on this before and found it enlightening. A little long-winded perhaps, but enlightening. But don't tell her I said that. Debriefing I hope you found your chat with War Witch enlightening. Magic is one of the more complex histories of power. Before you go, I want you to know that I put in a good word for you with the Midnight Squad. Oh, and if you ever want to contact me, here's my cell number. Briefing This next person should be ... interesting. Her name is Sister Psyche, she's a bit of a head case. Sorry, that was inappropriate, just a little joke we have around the club. Granted, the last time one of our guys thought that he talked backwards for the rest of the week. So yeah, you should go talk to her, just don't think anything around her. Could be dangerous. Mission Acceptance You'll find her in Independence Port. I hope you don't end up talking backwards. Unnecessary Solicitation You really need to go talk to Sister Psyche. She's in Independence Port. I hear she's got some interesting opinions about mutants. Debriefing Sister Psyche is an interesting woman. She has had a long hard road to get to where she is now and because of that, I believe that she sees the world in a drastically different light than the rest of us. I always find her insights compelling, if not downright dead on. The Midnighters are very pleased with your work. Briefing The next person you need to go and speak with is Positron. He's amazing when it comes to technology and I believe he also has a couple of theories as to the . Mission Acceptance All right, you'll be able to find him in Steel Canyon. Good luck. Unnecessary Solicitation You really need to go talk to Positron in Steel Canyon. . I'm glad to call you an ally. I'm more than happy to take some time out of my day to talk to you about my technology background.}} Debriefing I'm glad you talked to Positron. He's got some interesting ideas about where our powers come from and how everything is connected, but he doesn't readily share those ideas with everyone he talks to. I hope you were one of the lucky ones. Briefing Synapse went through a horrific experiment that gave him his powers. He says that Crey were the ones who did the experiment, but as of yet, there has been no justice him. They completely deny what happened. I think you should talk to him, as well. Perhaps see the face of the reluctant hero. Mission Acceptance You should be able to find Synapse in Skyway City. Granted, the guy moves around a lot. Unnecessary Solicitation You really need to go talk to Synapse in Skyway City. It's very important. Debriefing It's a sad story, I know, but an important one to know. Thanks for talking with him. Briefing So this next guy is not going to be as forthcoming about his past as War Witch. His name's Manticore and he's one tough customer. But I still think it's important for you to understand what drives him and others like him who don't have powers. Mission Acceptance All right, good luck talking to him. Just know this, as much as you might think he'll put an arrow in you, he won't... I hope. You should be able to find him in Brickstown... Just don't sneak up on him. Unnecessary Solicitation You really need to go talk to Manticore. It's very important. Oh, and he's standing around in Brickstown. , I hope you've been keeping yourself busy. This city isn't going to clean itself. Why did Percy send you here? He wants you to learn about where I got my powers from? I don't have any powers. It makes trying to do the right thing in a world of powers all the more difficult, but all the more necessary. I can tell you about that if you're curious.}} Debriefing Manticore is unique in his own way, but there are many others like him who choose to take on the life of a hero even though they were not granted any powers. This origin is not unique to Paragon City. In fact, it is actually the most common I've come across in my research. My theory is that it actually harkens all the way back to ancient Mesopotamia... but who ever wants to hear my theories? Briefing So, I'd hoped we'd be able to avoid this, but it doesn't look like it. While you were out talking to the different heroes about their origins, the Circle of Thorns have gotten wind of what's going on. They're up to something and I'm going to need your help to stop it. Mission Acceptance They've unearthed some old relics in a nearby cave and are beginning to ask the same questions we are regarding powers and their origin. Honestly, this scares the snot out of me because if these guys can get a handle of where powers come from and how to control them, the world will be in a bad place. Please, get in there and stop them. Unnecessary Solicitation I still need you to get into those nearby caves and get those relics they've unearthed. Without those relics, they won't be able to rewrite how we all use our powers. Enemies Notable NPCs * Qelrend After completing the mission objectives you will earn the Origin of Power Badge: '''Debriefing' Without those relics, the Circle will not be able to command the powers to their will. You know, in the history books of the Midnighters there is talk of a time when a single origin commanded all the power. There was factioning within the origin, similar to what we're seeing with mutants now. I've read about a battle and a group of warriors who traveled to another plane to unleash an event or a creature, the translation isn't that good. At the end of the day, there was the balance that we now have amongst the origins. Granted, I think there were some different origins back then and a few of the ones we have now weren't around, but it was balanced just the same. Thank you for taking the time to go over this history with me. That's all I have for you, . Even though your background is I hope you got some useful information out of this. Interesting Note The map sometimes used in this mission (and also used for some Cimerora missions) has an area where players can swim under the water.